Perfectly Good Heart
by Enchanted2015
Summary: Kagome found Inuyasha with Kikyo for the last time. She's so done with him. So when she leaves sealing the well forever how will Inuyasha get to her? And what did Miroku say? "THe only way the well can open by itself is if the person who sealed it is dead" Pairing Inu/kag Kouga/Ayame Mir/San Sess/Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Perfectly Good Heart**

Kagome sobbed as she sprinted to the well. Suddenly she bumped into something or someone hard. She stumbled backward and froze as she was pulled into someone's arms. She looked up 'Koga!' she thought surprised. After they had killed Naraku Koga had gone to mate with Ayame seeing that Kagome wouldn't change her mind. And to be truthful Kagome thought Ayame kinda grew on him. When he left he almost looked happy with her. No one had seen Koga since then and it had been two years!

"What did the idiot do now?" Koga asked exasperated as he saw her tears and released her.

"What?" she asked confused as she wiped her eyes free of tears.

"Mutt-face," Koga said, "I'll kill that bastard if he hit you!" Koga screamed his face turning red.

"No, Koga" she said quietly, "I just di-didn't realize his feelings"

"What happened?" Koga asked sincerely.

'That's odd' Kagome thought 'he usually isn't this calm, but maybe Ayame has rubbed off on him.'

"Do you want to talk about it?" Koga asked

"Umm…" Kagome said unsure of what to say.

"It's okay if you don't" he said seeing her discomfort.

'He usually isn't this nice or calm' Kagome thought. Then she realized something. 'I want to tell him' she realized, 'but I'm not sure if I can trust him. Should I trust him?' she battled for a few more seconds and then decided.

Since he usually wasn't this nice and she thought she could trust him now she told him the whole story.

***Flashback***

**Kagome had awoken shivering. She looked around the camp site, 'That's weird' she had thought 'where's Inuyasha?' As it had started to get cold he slept next to her so if she was cold she could cuddle next to him. She wasn't his mate but they both knew they would be together. She knew Inuyasha hadn't been there for a few nights but she didn't think anything of it. As she started to go back to sleep when a note on the ground caught her eye. It had her name on the front and it was folded in half. She opened it and read it in the dim glow of the dying fire.**

**Kags-meet me at the sacred tree**

**Yashi**

**She had gotten up hugging herself to keep warm and went to find Inuyasha. She thought it was kind of weird that the note was signed 'Yashi' because she never used the nickname in front of Inuyasha but after Naraku had been killed they had learned how to communicate without words. And even before Naraku was gone he sometimes seemed to read her mind. She also thought it was weird that it was signed in what looked like girls handwriting but she had never seen Inuyasha's handwriting before. She went into the forest and walked to the sacred tree, but before she got there she heard someone talking**

**"Inuyasha come to hell with me, I can make you happier than that human girl."**

**'Kikyo!' Kagome realized quickly. She was too lost in thought and didn't hear his reply but she then heard Kikyo talking again.**

**"Come here Inuyasha" Kagome heard her say. Kagome couldn't see them from where she was hiding and she was afraid to look scared that they would see her.**

**She decided to risk it because it was strangely quiet but what she saw broke her heart. Kikyo was kissing Inuyasha!**

**She ran back to camp not caring if he heard her. Even if he did come after her she wouldn't care. Nothing would make her come back to him now not even him singing to her. But that wouldn't happen anyway, he had written that note so she could see him with Kikyo instead of having to tell Kagome about them. 'I guess all the kisses were lies'. She thought sadly. When she got back to the clearing no one was awake which was lucky. She didn't want to waste any time. She grabbed her already packed bag, and ran crying.**

***End Flashback***

Once she finished she looked at Koga instead of her feet where she had been looking the whole time.

"Is that mutt seriously stu-" he started with a disgusted expression.

As soon as she could feel Yashi, 'Inuyasha' she corrected herself 'if he doesn't care enough to break up with me the correct way than I shouldn't care enough to use a nickname for him'. As soon as she felt INUYASHA getting closer she cut him off. "Koga please just give him my necklace and tell him that I left for my time and I'm not coming back." She begged adding "for me" at the end.

She knew he would do anything 'for her' and he agreed. She gave him her jewel necklace and jumped in letting the blue light engulf her. She climbed out on her side and quickly sealed the well so he couldn't come after her. She smiled at her work, "I'll never see him again' she realized. Funny thing was that she didn't care, actually worse than that-

'I'll never see him again' she thought again 'And I'm happy'

Inuyasha ran quickly towards the well and saw her as she jumped in she ran over quickly and saw Koga.

Koga stopped him saying "Inuyasha she's not coming back and she asked me to give you these."

Inuyasha just stared at the object Koga had given him. 'Her jewel necklace! He's telling the truth she wouldn't leave this behind if she was coming back.' He realized sadly.

"You really messed up this time mutt-face!" Koga said laughing as he ran away.

After he left, Inuyasha jumped into the well waiting for the light to engulf him. It never did he landed on the bottom feeling like the worst 'jerk' ever. 'Jerk' he thought sadly, Kags had taught him that word. She had used it once in reference to Sesshomaru, when he asked what she meant she told him the meaning of it. At that point he never thought he would become a 'jerk' but now here he was being the worst ever and she was gone forever.


	2. The Dream

**Chapter 2**

**The dream**

When the sky started to become a light pink Inuyasha knew Kagome really wasn't coming back. And it was all his fault. He took the locket Kagome had given him before they went to the castle where they had kissed the first time and placed it in the bottom of the well. He also took the identical locket, he was going to give Kags on their second anniversary of being a 'couple' as she called it, and placed it next to the other locket their chains overlapping.

He then went back to camp so Sango and Miroku weren't worried. After defeating Naraku Shippo had found a girl fox demon and seeing as he was old enough then he left with her to start a family. Kags had been sad but Inuyasha was happy the fox kit was gone, he would just be a cry baby over every little thing that went wrong.

When he got back Sango and Miroku were both packing their things. As Sango finished she stood up and saw him. "Oh, Inuyasha, Miroku and I were wondering where you were. I want to go back to my village to try to build it back and Miroku was coming with me… Where's Kagome?" she added as she didn't see her _miko_ friend.

"She…left" Inuyasha said sadly. "And don't worry. No demons have attacked in the two years since we defeated Naraku. So go do whatever you want in your village with Miroku. If you can just check in with me every few months. I know Kags couldn't stand it when she didn't know whether you guys were ok. And I would be worried if I didn't know."

Sango noticed how he said 'me' instead of 'we' and the past tense when he talked about Kagome. "Kagsy is coming back. Isn't she?" Sango verified.

"No. She isn't. I made a mistake and she left…for good. She even left her jewel necklace." Inuyasha told her turning away to hide his tears.

Sango had to admit the _hanyou_ was good at hiding his feelings but she could hear how filled with tears his voice was.

Finally the monk stood up. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." He said. And I will make sure Sango and I check in every few months while we are gone"

"Thank you for all your help Miroku, Sango" he said in reply running to the sacred tree. He needed to think. And that was the best place.

He climbed onto his branch and thought about what had happened with Kikyo.

***Flashback***

**He stood making sure not to wake the ****_miko_****, monk, or slayer and went to the sacred tree. He grabbed the pictures and locket out of the hole and sat. He wanted to make a locket for Kags to give to her on their second anniversary.**

**He had just fit the pictures in and put it in his pocket when he smelt ****_her_****. And she was coming closer. He stood and waited as he knew she was coming to see him. He had looked for her since they had defeated Naraku so he could tell her he was staying with Kagome.**

**"Hello Inuyasha" she said when she saw him**

**"Kikyo I wish to stay with Kagome." He said**

**"Have you forgotten your promise Inuyasha?"**

**"She makes me truly happy"**

**"Come to hell with me Inuyasha, I can make you happier than that human girl."**

**"No. I am with Kagome. I wanted to tell you but I could not find you. Just because you're here now doesn't change how I feel. I am sorry Kikyo." With that he started to walk past her. But she grabbed him and kissed him.**

**He pushed her away and ran after Kags as he heard her running. When he got back to camp seconds after Kags left he saw a paper lying by the fire. It was a note to Kags signed by 'HIM!' He read it and immediately realized what had happened. Kikyo had written the note and came to him. She kissed him when she knew Kagome was watching. **

**As he ran to the well he smelt the flea bag. 'If you hurt her you won't be able to see Ayame again.' He thought. Suddenly he noticed that she was talking to him 'keep talking to him Kags' he thought 'just keep talking'**

**As he rushed into the clearing he saw Kags jump in the well and disappear.**

**He had failed.**

**'Why****_ kami_**** why?' he thought as he ran to see what she had told Koga.**

***End Flashback***

As the _hanyou_ opened his eyes he saw the stars of the sky. He had not realized how tired he really was.

He might have been dreaming but that still didn't change the fact that Kags was still gone… forever.

'I will kill Kikyo' he thought to Kags 'l'll kill her I promise I will. And then I'll get you back, Kags.'

**_Present Day Japan_**

Kagome woke up with Inuyasha's voice in her head. She had fallen asleep leaning against the sacred tree. She had come out to be closer, no matter what she told herself she missed him. She had a dream that was almost like what had happened from Inuyasha's point of view but that wasn't possible. The only way she would possibly dream of that was if he was thinking of that and he was by the sacred tree. But she couldn't just think that, she wanted to be wrong about him and Kikyo so of course she would have some crazy dream from his point of view just to have a reason so she could go back to him.

She woke up with his voice in her head saying 'I will kill Kikyo. I'll kill her I promise I will. And then I'll get you back, Kags'. But it wasn't true, he loved Kikyo too much that's why he wrote the note. He would never get her back, even if he wanted too.

"Kagome! Are you feeling better?" she heard a voice say. She turned to see Hojo peddling toward her.

"Yeah Hojo. Much better thanks. I actually felt better yesterday but didn't want to push it. I just needed some fresh air." She realized she had said more than she needed too. She always did that when she was sad.

"Why are you crying? What happened?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine." She told him

'No I'm not' she thought 'he kissed Kikyo in front of me!'

"WAIT! He did WHAT?!" Hojo exclaimed.

"Wait." She said "did I just-"

"Say that aloud?" Hojo asked finishing her question. "Yes you did"

"Oh." Kagome said looking down

"Do you want to get some ice cream? It might make you feel better" Hojo said.

"Umm…" Kagome said. She actually did but she wasn't sure what Hojo thought it was. She didn't really want to go on a date right now.

"Not on a date just as friends." Hojo clarified as he saw her face.

"Uhh. Sure!" she exclaimed realizing that it would indeed make her feel better. And since she didn't have to worry about Inuyasha anymore she was FREE!


	3. Hojo and Kagome Couple!

**Chapter 3**

**Hojo and Kagome…couple?!**

It had been a week since Kagome had gotten the ice cream with Hojo. She had FINALLY been able to go to school the past week and she had passed her tests with flying colors.

Yuka and Eri kept saying she should go out with Hojo as a couple. And every day she believed them a little more. It had been a week since she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. And she felt better when she was with Hojo, at least, that is she felt a little better.

That night she studied like there was no tomorrow. The next day was FINALS! If she didn't pass the test she would fail 11th grade!

The next day she quickly finished the test and handed it in. Her friends asked if she wanted to go to WacDonalds like usual but she declined, even before she learned Hojo was tagging along. When they asked why she just told them she had to be home for Souta.

When she got home she made sure Souta was ok and she went to her room. She grabbed her song notebook and sat on her bed. She had gotten the notebook as a present from Sango 2 years ago and she wrote and recorded her own songs. She used the recorder Souta had got her to record the songs. She had the recorder in a makeshift pocket in the back of the notebook so she always had it with her.

She listened to the song "White Horse". She had written it when she first came back after seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. She started to cry realizing that she deeply missed Inuyasha. She remembered the exact day she had written all the songs.

That night was the first time she dreamt of Inuyasha. She dreamt of the first time Inuyasha was in his full demon form. That was the first time she had wanted to tackle him to the ground and kiss him. (Cheesy, she knew, but without a shirt on he was HOT AS HELL!)

**Feudal era**

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He had been trying to get through to Kags for weeks. The well still wouldn't open which meant she was still mad at him. He didn't know how to reach her. He had tried the sacred tree which had failed and he had also tried reaching her through their connection.

He decided this would be the last night he would try to reach her. If it still didn't work he would leave her alone and hope she came back or wait until he reached her. That night when he tried again it worked! He finally reached her, he was overjoyed, until he realized she was dreaming. He kept the connection and watched her dream. It was him the first time he became a full demon. He could hear what she was thinking, 'I want to tackle him and kiss him' she thought 'what's wrong with me? I should be helping him not having fantasies.' He could tell she was scolding herself by the tone her voice had. Then she thought something else, 'Without a shirt he's HOT AS HELL!'

'Is that really what she thinks of me?' he thought 'wow. She really does love me. Kagome please come back I need you' he thought hoping she would hear him as he drifted off to sleep.

**Present Day Japan**

Kagome watched as full demon Inuyasha opened his mouth. She had relived this memory a million times and anticipated his "I can't say what I'm going to do next" statement.

Instead what came out was "Kagome please come back I need you"

Kagome woke up with tears in her eyes. Then she decided what she was going to do. She got dressed in her light yellow dress, light blue sweater, and grabbed her purse that matched the sweater. Then she put a pen, a pencil, her house keys, incase her mom wasn't home, and her song notebook. Then she wrote a note to her mom saying that she left in the early morning to see her friends. Her mom still wasn't happy with Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku were still her friends so he wasn't an entire lie.

She ran out the door locking it and ran across the grounds to the family shrine. She realized that she really missed Inuyasha and she had to see him even if he was with Kikyo now. She needed to feel his lips on hers one last time.

When she was almost to the shrine Hojo came jogging up. "Hi Kagome" he said "I came to see if you wanted to grab breakfast with me at the diner, like on a date?"

She looked at the shrine and made her decision.

What the heck was wrong with her? Inuyasha was with Kikyo. Nothing would change that. And going back would only make her miss him that much more. Going back would say that she was weak and needed him. She wasn't weak she was strong and independent and she wouldn't run back to him. EVER!

Then she thought of Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. Eri and Yuka would be overjoyed that she was with Hojo. Ayumi might be a little sad that Kagome wasn't still dating her "bad boy" but Ayumi had always been the airhead. But that was sometimes the best because she was happy no matter what Kagome did.

"Sure Hojo. I would LOVE to" she said.

He grabbed her hand and they walked to the diner hand in hand.

**Feudal era**

Inuyasha woke to high pitched child's laughter. When he awoke he went to the edge of the forest. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" he asked his half-brother with a sigh.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in his expressionless voice, "It hurts my reputation for my hanyou brother to be moping around, and Rin is a teenager now, she needs another girl to talk to. That is something I cannot provide for her."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Though I don't usually help my brother, or miko's. This once I will make an exception."

"Wait. Are you saying?" Inuyasha started surprised.

"I want to help you get your miko back." Sesshomaru verified.

Lord Sesshomaru! You can't be serious. What if other demons hear of your compassion for your half-brother?" Jaken exclaimed.

Lord Sesshomaru paid him no mind and instead called to Rin "Rin?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" she said still having perfect manners at age 13.

"Stay here with Inuyasha while I go get the herbs we need for the ritual."

"Ok." She said sitting down and starting to braid her hair. It had gotten much longer and was now halfway down her back. She was also much taller and it seemed Sesshomaru had gotten her a new Kimono. This one was silk, it was all pink with light green, purple, and blue flowers on it.

As Sesshomaru started to walk away Jaken immediately started to follow. "Jaken, you are to stay with Inuyasha and Rin" he said as he realized the green munchkin was following him.

"But lord Sesshomaru" he said in protest

"Jaken" Sesshomaru warned

"Yes. Mi lord" Jaken said.

**Notes:**

** So what do you think? Do you hate Hojo yet? If he hadn't come Kagome would have gone through with her plan to go back to the Feudal Era.**

** And did you like the visit from Sesshy? I just couldn't resist. And I promise later we will see some Sess/Rin. **

** Next Chapter we will get more into the conflict of the story I PROMISE.**

** Also in the next chapter will be some lecherous actions and some Mir/San romance.**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! Tee Hee ;P**


	4. Abusive Relationship

**Heres the next chapter. I am doing as much as i can now because the school musical is starting soon and i'll have absolutely no time to write. So enjoy it while it lasts. And thank you soo much to everyone who has reviewed. Especially Inugirl27 who has reviewed to every chapter so far. YOu're the best! ;)**

**oh and by the way i do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**So without further ado (always wanted ot say that)**

**heres the chapter**

Chapter 4

Abusive Relationship

That night when Sesshomaru came back they set up a circle of herbs around the well. Then Inuyasha and Sesshy stood on either side of the well, unsheathed their swords and waited until the magic flowed through them. Then they touched the tips together and waited. When the two swords started to glow orange Rin touched the place where both the swords met and chanted "Mela-ka-namin-namin Achu-machu mela-ka-namin."

Inuyasha held his breath and watched as the magic flowed visibly around Rin. Then everything suddenly stopped all at once. It hadn't worked.

"What happened Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked with wide eyes.

Sesshy shrugged as Inuyasha told her "Since you're not a natural born priestess you must not have enough power to channel."

"Oh." She said looking down at the ground "I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I really am."

"It's not your fault Rin. We both knew it might not work." Sesshy said hugging her.

The next morning when Rin left with Ah-un to pick flowers (still her fav. Past time). "What was with the hug last night?"

"Things have changed between Rin and I since the last time we saw you and Kagome Inuyasha. Rin and I are-"

"Have you fallen for a human?" Inuyasha interrupted in a whisper.

"No. We have mated" Sesshy admitted in a whisper.

"You can't be serious Sesshomaru! She's 13!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I am not exactly proud of it Inuyasha. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Well do you love her?" Inuyasha asked confused. He knew his brother loved her but then why wasn't he proud?

"Yes I do. What a stupid question to ask hanyou. Of course I love her. I'm not proud because she now has no freedom to choose who to love. I am not proud that I took her at such a young age." Sesshy explained.

"Was she mad when you told her?"

The yokai stayed quiet and looked at the ground with a sad expression. After a few minutes he finally admitted in a voice so quiet Inuyasha even had a hard time hearing him, "I have not told her yet"

Inuyasha had no clue what to say and it didn't matter because seconds later Rin walked up. She sat on Sesshomaru's lap and leaned against him. "When are we leaving Lord-?"

"Please Rin. I am not your lord anymore." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Ok. When do you plan on leaving Sesshomaru?"

"I plan on leaving this afternoon. Please get Ah-un ready and tell Jaken."

"Ok Sesshomaru." Rin said jumping up and leaving to do what he had asked.

Sesshomaru also stood up "You know you have to tell her eventually." Inuyasha said.

"Yes I do" Sesshomaru said quietly walking to help his mate get ready to leave.

It had now been a month since they had that discussion and Inuyasha was at the sacred tree remembering all the times he had realized how much he loved Kags. If only he could have mated with her. But he hadn't not because they didn't want to but because Kags hadn't been ready yet. He was about to leave when he felt Kagome trying to reach him through the sacred tree. Instead of responding with words he once again remembered the times he realized his feelings and let his feelings flow to her letting her know how much he loved her.

**Present Day Japan**

Kagome had been going out with Hojo for a month now but it seemed like years. He had become abusive toward her after one week. Since then he hadn't let her see her friends and he hit her every day.

Her mom, grandpa, and Souta had left for Chicago to see some of their family members. Kagome had wanted to go to get away from Hojo but he lied to her mom so she couldn't go. She now spent every day worried he would come one night when she was alone. She knew she had to break up with him but she knew he would find her if she did and he would probably kill her or at least put her in the hospital if she did.

That day she woke up early got dressed in her light pink flowered skirt, her pink wrap top and put on the gold necklace Hojo got her. She also got her pink purse and packed it with concealer, bronzer, blush, and lipstick. She then also put in a pen, pencil and her song notebook with the recorder.

She then ran down stairs and ate a protein bar while running to the sacred tree. Since the time Hojo had first been abusive toward her this had become a habit. Now she woke up early before Hojo got there and tried to contact Inuyasha. She wanted to travel to see him but Hojo had almost broken her arm the last time she had tried.

She put her hand to the tree trying to reach Inuyasha. Suddenly something happened. She wasn't able to hear Inuyasha's voice but she suddenly saw memories. Memories of times he had saved her and times when he had truly loved her. And she could feel what he felt when it happened. The sadness when he thought she had died. The happiness when she came back after he had told her not to. His horror when she tried to kill him when she was taken over. And the amazing disbelief when they had finally defeated Naraku. He had saved her so many times and she could feel that he truly did love her. "Inuyasha. I'm sooo sorry! I love you and miss you! Please help me save me from Hojo! I LOV-"

Suddenly she was lifted into the air by Hojo who had a grip on her throat. He was choking her! He threw her into the wood door of the shrine. The wood splintered and broke as she hit it. She tried to stand as he stalked toward her but she fell as soon as she stood. "How dare you say you love him and miss him!" he screamed in her face grabbing her by her hair "HOW CAN YOU ASK HIM TO SAVE YOU! I'M THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO YOU!"

She whimpered and he dropped her to the ground. He then punched her repeatedly. "Do you love me Kagome?" he asked her.

"Yes" she whimpered quietly.

"And what about your bad boy Inuyasha?" he asked

"I never loved him, and never will." She said in a whimper "I only love you"

"Good" he said satisfied. He started to walk away when he seemed to get a better idea. He turned and looked at her. She tried to back up but he was faster. He grabbed her and threw her against the well and, and kicked her until he was satisfied. Then he left her there whimpering, bleeding, and alone. She curled up and waited for death. Eventually she started to feel tired and she fell into a deep sleep. She started to feel as if she were floating and she started to drift toward a bright light. Her last thought before she sailed into the bright light was 'I'm sorry Inuyasha. Please forgive me. I LOVE YOU!' then she was consumed by the light.

**Feudal Era**

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were coming back for the day to check in with Inuyasha as it had been about a month. They had to get supplies in a nearby village and decided to check in as they passed. They found Inuyasha as mopey as ever just sitting in the sacred tree. When he sensed them he jumped down to talk with them.

"How are you guys?" he asked.

"We are fine. We have to grab some supplies from a nearby village and decided to stop by."

"Ok. So do you need any help rebuilding?" Inuyasha looked to Sango.

"No. We have villagers from nearby coming to help."

Suddenly Inuyasha sensed that the well had opened, but he didn't smell Kags. Then he smelt her blood. He could tell it was on the other side of the well but there was tons of it. "Kagome!" he said jumping up.

"What? Is she here Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"No. The well opened and I can smell her blood. It's on the other side of the well and there's a lot of it. I can tell she didn't open the well." He said sniffing the air and running toward the well.

When they reached the well Sango asked Miroku "How can that be? How can the well open by itself."

He scratched his head and suddenly remembered the only way the well can open by itself.

Inuyasha came over "How is it possible Miroku?" he growled threateningly. "I want to know NOW!"

"There's only one way" he said looking at Sango. Then he switched his gaze to Inuyasha. "The only way is if the person who sealed it has died."

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **

**ANd to anyone who is like my best friend. I had to make hojo abusive or the story line would not work at all. I do not like changing characters completely but i will if it is necessary to the story line. And this was soooo... yeah**

**And sorry but the next chappie will be up in about a week... maybe 2**

**Sorry but im trying to get more reviews and this is the only way i can think of to do that. **

**Ok so that's a lie. I kinda like making people freak. Its kinda fun to see**


	5. INuyasha's tears and kagomes life

Sorry i took so long to update. I really didn't mean to. but i have a really crazy life. singing lessons, band, choir, voice lessons, faith formation, TONS of homework. So yeah thats my life and soon i'll be adding the spring musical to that list so yeah sorry for the late update now on to the story. and if your lucky then you might get 2 chaptrers today.

oh and all character rights go to rumiko

**Chapter 5**

**Inuyasha's tears and Kagome's life**

'What?' thought Inuyasha as Miroku finished 'no' he thought his vision blurring 'she can't be dead'

He saw Sango drop to her knees sobbing. He turned away from her and ran to the well. 'This can't be happening! She has to be alive' He jumped into the well, as he touched the bottom he waited. Nothing happened. He put his hands on the dirt and he touched something cool, he curled his fist around it. He brought his fist up and looked at the gold metal lying on his palm. It was the lockets!

He brought her locket to his lips. "I love you Kags. Please don't die you have to be alright!" he sobbed. Suddenly there was a pale blue flash and he looked up to see the roof of the Higurashi shrine. He jumped out quickly and ran to Kags. He cradled her head in his lap. She wasn't breathing! "Kagome! Kagome!" he screamed trying to get her to wake up. She wouldn't even flinch. She really was gone…forever.

"Kagome please" he begged. He cried and as a tear fell on his hand his hand started to glow in the dim light of the shrine. He held them to illuminate her face. "Kagome! Please! Can you hear me Kagome? I love you! I love you!"

He placed his still glowing on her arm giving up. Suddenly she started to glow. Her arm healed as did the rest of her body.

She whimpered and he brushed her hair back with his hands running his nails through her hair. "It's ok Kags. I'm here. I won't let anything happen. You're safe"

**Kagome POV.**

Kagome couldn't remember what happened as she was pulled into the light. Suddenly as quickly as it appeared the light started to fade 'What's happening?' she thought 'am I still alive?' she got her answer as she felt the hurt that had at one time been all over her body slowly recede. Now only her heart hurt.

She remembered what had happened with Hojo and she whimpered. Suddenly she felt a feather light touch of nails on her skin and pushing back the hair that had fallen into her face during the fight.

The fading light left her in darkness that gave into the light of memories. She was afraid to wake up incase Hojo was in the shrine with her. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She remembered all the songs she had written for Inuyasha. Then she remembered the song she had written for Hojo when he started to hurt her. You had to either be really good or bad for Kagome to write a song about you.

She had decided long ago that Inuyasha was both good and bad. But Hojo was just evil as was Kikyo she thought as she remembered the song she had written for Kikyo after her and Inuyasha kissed the first time when she was tied to the tree forced to watch. It started to run through her head like it was yesterday. (Cheesy she knew but hey it was the best she could do after dying)

Her memory was interrupted as the light came back. 'Oh no' she thought 'am I dying again? What happened?!'

She kept staring and started to see a figure walking through the light toward her. "It's ok Kags. I'm here. I won't let anything happen. You're safe"

'Kags?' she thought 'SAFE?! How am I safe?'

Then she realized who the voice belonged too. It was Inuyasha. He must have come after her and healed her. "Hojo hurt me Inuyasha" she said in a whisper "Please stay with me. Keep me safe." She struggled to get everything out and thought a few words might not have come out but he still should have heard her.

**Inuyasha POV**

He waited for a little bit before he finally heard Kags voice. "Hojo…Please stay…Keep me safe."

His mouth hung open as he stared at her. He knew she would wake up soon and he finally moved when she started to stir. He stood quickly careful not to jostle her. Then he placed the lockets on the side of the well. As he was about to leave he noticed her purse laying on the ground. It was partially open and a book was poking out of it.

He picked up the book and opened it. 'Kagome's song book. NO PEEKING. THAT MEANS YOU INUYASHA. CLOSE MY BOOK NOW' it said in her loopy writing.

He laughed at her assumption that he would be the one snooping through her stuff and he closed it. But instead of putting it back down he grabbed it tighter and jumped into the well.

**Present Day Japan**

Kagome woke up and looked around. She noticed she had no scratches, but Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. He must not have come. She stood grabbed her purse and walked out looking back to see how much damage the doors had suffered. As she looked back in a flash of gold caught her eye in the evening light. She went back in to find two lockets. Then she noticed that her purse was lighter than before. She opened it to find that the song book was gone. She checked everywhere to find it and stopped in the same place she had started by the well. It was gone.

Suddenly she heard bicycle wheels turning. 'Hojo!' she thought panicked. If he had the book he would kill her for sure. She grabbed the lockets and sprinted to her house locking the door hoping he wouldn't come.

**Sooooo…. You like? Well. Since I have song lessons soon I'm going to stop this note so I can get another chappie up before I have to leave. So bye bye. Read and revieiw please. IM BEGGING YOU! REVIEW!**


	6. The lecher and kagomes diary

**So heres the second chapter. **

**Chapter 6**

**The lecher and Kagome's diary…**

Kagome ran to her room and quietly peeked out the window. Hojo wasn't there, thank god. She let out her breath; she hadn't even realized she had been holding it. She waited a little longer to make sure he didn't come.

Two hours later she looked out once again. For the last two hours she had been looking at the lockets worried about Hojo coming. Now she walked outside with the two lockets clenched in her fist. She walked to the sacred tree like before and once again put her hands against the tree. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she screamed banging her fists against the tree. A sob escaped her throat, "Inuyasha! Please come back!" she sobbed. She fell to the ground her fists still against the tree "I need you. Please come back" she whispered still sobbing.

She stayed like that crying and eventually fell asleep. When she finally did she remembered the first time Kikyo had tried to take Inuyasha to hell with her.

***Flashback***

** I went and found Kikyo while she was sleeping. But she woke up and saw me. She still wanted to kill Inuyasha and told me she wouldn't let me interfere.**

** She tied me to a tree with her soul stealers and put me under some kind of spell so I couldn't move. Then she told me she wouldn't let Inuyasha forget her. Was she nuts?! He hadn't forgotten and never would! I told her this and she still wanted to go through with her plan.**

** When Inuyasha came in he couldn't see or hear me! Damn Kikyo! He realized she was one that was taking the souls of dead women. She said, "You must hate me."**

** He listened then he yelled, "That's ludicrous! You might hate ****_me_**** but the feelings not mutual!" he took a breath and yelled loudly "Kikyo I never stop thinking about you. Not even for an instant!"**

** The moment he yelled that my heart broke. I mean I could have guessed and I told myself that it was only reasonable, I mean why wouldn't he? But even so I felt like Inuyasha had been taken from me! But I told myself I was crazy. How could he be taken from me? We were never together.**

** She put her hands on his cheek and kissed him. I just watched eyes wide mouth hanging open. Then she hugged him and told him that she had denounced her position as shrine priestess after she met him and became and ordinary women. Inuyasha hugged her back tightly. **

** I knew he couldn't hear me but I stilled yelled to him. I felt like my heart had been ripped in two. I felt like a complete idiot watching them as he hugged her.**

** He said he couldn't save her and he wanted time to stop! She said to him, "would you agree to that if I could stop time?"**

** He said he would as long as long as he was with her. She wanted him to come with her to hell. A hole opened and all the souls plus Inuyasha and Kikyo were all being dragged down. I yelled for him to snap to it even though I knew he probably couldn't hear me. I was right but it was because he was unconscious! **

** Since he couldn't hear me I yelled to Kikyo, "Listen. I know you can hear me! This isn't fair! Inuyasha said he wanted to be with you. I didn't hear him say anything about wanting to die with you!" Apparently she didn't like me yelling that because she shot some kind of light out of her hand at me. It luckily didn't hurt me but it blasted a hole in the tree I was tied to. I fell to the ground exhausted. There was no hope.**

** But I wasn't ready to give up just yet. As she told Inuyasha, "Come with me instead of staying here" I yelled as loud as I could "DO… NOT…TOUCH… INUYASHA!" It seemed to work as she started to pulse and grabbed where her heart would be. Her souls were emptying!**

** Suddenly she grabbed Inuyasha and started pulling him into hell with her. I couldn't let her do that. Even if he would pick her in the end I still loved him and he deserved to make his own choice.**

** "No! Wake up Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" I yelled trying to get him to hear me.**

** Suddenly he seemed to hear me. He woke up. "Kagome's voice Kagome...is…here?" he looked over to where I was "Ka…go…me" his eyes seemed to focus. "Kagome!" he yelled jumping out of her embrace.**

***End Flashback***

That was the second time she woke up having a memory from Inuyasha's POV. But this time was different. Instead of being the same memory she had it was the memory of when her and Inuyasha had first kissed. When she woke up all she heard was him whispering "Kagome."

**Feudal Japan**

When Inuyasha got back he went to see Sango and Miroku. He found them in Sango's village. He saw what Sango meant about having enough help. The place was filled with men, women, and children all helping. He walked up to his two friends. "Hi Sango, Miroku."

"Oh. Hi Inuyasha. Where's the lovely Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked turning.

"God! Miroku will you ever learn?" Inuyasha asked ignoring his question and instead commenting on the large red hand print no doubt left behind by one of Sango's slaps.

"NO! I promise that's not why this time."

"Umm" Inuyasha started not sure what to say. "Well then what did you do this time?"

Sango interjected quickly much to Inuyasha's surprise. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell you about what I found in Kagome's purse. Did any of you know anything about a song book?" he asked.

"Well I don't, or didn't up unti-. Owww! What was that for!?" Miroku was cut off as Sango kicked him demon slayer style Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look.

Then Sango sighed. "I do. Kagome gave me her diary before she left. It has some entries that talk about a song she wrote or wanted to write." She handed him the book.

He opened and once again saw Kagome's loopy writing. 'Miroku you lecher! Put my diary down now! Don't make me slap you!' Inuyasha laughed and turned the page. It had more loopy writing 'I said now you lecherous monk! Put my book DOWN!' Kagome certainly wanted her books to be private. He turned to Sango, "Do you think I could keep this for a little bit?"

"Just keep it forever Inuyasha "she told him "she would have wanted you to see it if…" she stopped unsure of what to say "Umm…"

"I get it Sango. Its ok you can say it. If I hadn't been an idiot and gone to Kikyo" he said. "Thanks guys. See you later" he said walking away.

"Yeah. See you Inuyasha!" Sango called over her shoulder as she walked away to start working again.

Inuyasha turned and ran to the river Kagome had always loved to come to. She had loved to watch the clear flowing water. She said that all the rivers in her time were dirty and brown because of 'pollution'.

Now he sat on a flat gray rock by the water's edge. His eyes wandered to the waterfall where he had saved her the one day. He opened her diary to the third page. 'Inuyasha, if you're reading his Kikyo has finally stolen you from me. (That Bitch!) But if you actually care enough to read this it means you still care about me. If you do then I made the wrong choice in leaving. If I did then I'm so sorry I didn't believe in you. But the next pages are filled with my best and worst memories. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Kagome'

He turned another page wanting to see what her first memory was.

Dear diary,

I think I'm in love with Inuyasha. No, wait. I KNOW I'm in love with him. I finally realized it when he sent me home. After two days when he didn't come for me I thought he was dead. I cried for three days! But one good thing was that everyone left me alone and I was able to write two new songs. I wrote one named 'Over You'. And the other one is called 'I Miss You'. I have to admit that the one song is really sad and depressing, but I was really depressed when I wrote it. I cried when I recorded it but I wasn't about to throw it out. I promised myself that I would sing every song I wrote. I think Inuyasha deserves that much.

Kagome.

**Miroku POV.**

All I did was reach for the journal. Sango had said that Lady Kagome had given it to her so I wanted to read it. I had just grabbed it and opened it to the first page. I laughed at the first message and turned the page. I once again read the message on that page and had just finished turning to the third page when Sango slapped me. She swiped the book back and held it behind her back away from me when Inuyasha walked in. When he saw my face he automatically yelled at me. I tried to tell him it wasn't for the reason he thought. But of course since my reputation precedes me he didn't believe me.

**You like miroku's pov? His reputation really does hurt him doesn't it? Next chapter is a mir/san chapter that is really cute! And probably the only time miroku won't be perverted. Yes i know its wierd but i promise it works and i'll explain it later.**


	7. Sango

**sorry. the school musical is starting and i've had alot going on. I know i havien't updated in a while and this might be my last update for a while but i promise i WILL FINISH all the stories i've started.**

**Chapter 7**

**Sango's dream and the (non-lecherous?) monk?!**

**Sango POV.**

I sat on the floor of Miroku and I's hut. Kohaku had disappeared and I was so worried that he had been turned evil again. We had saved him once and it had almost killed me, literally, I didn't think I could do it again. With thoughts of Kohaku being evil plaguing my mind I stood and walked to the window. Miroku was outside helping the last of the workers finish cleaning up from the day as the sun dipped lower in the sky. I walked farther into the hut lying down on my mat. Miroku would understand if I didn't come back out. He knew how worried I was about Kohaku.

***Dream* (Third person POV)**

** Sango ran through the forest. "Kohaku! Miroku!" She screamed for the millionth time. **

** "Sango?!" a voice screamed. She turned and ran, it sounded like Miroku! **

** She ran to a clearing and saw them! Kanna, Kagura, and Miroku! She saw Miroku and ran towards him. He was tied to a tree! "Sango run!" He exclaimed, but she refused to listen, she was not going to leave without him.**

** "Miroku what happened?! Are you ok?!" She asked him worried.**

** "Sango! Run! Leave!" he told her. When she started to shake her head he begged her, "Please just leave!"**

** "I'm not running without you!" she told him sternly as she finished untying him.**

** "Fine." He gave in hugging her tightly.**

** "Don't leave me" she whispered.**

** "Never" he said kissing her lightly on the cheek.**

** "Let go of her!" a voice screamed eerily familiar.**

** Sango turned to see Kohaku standing there looking deadly. "Kohaku. It's just Miroku!"**

** "He doesn't remember me Sango" Miroku said gravely.**

** As if he wanted to agree with Miroku Kohaku threw his ****_kusarikama _****at Miroku. Miroku tried to dodge it but wasn't fast enough. It hit him and he fell to the ground. As Kohaku pulled the ****_kusarikama_**** back Sango grabbed it. But as he pulled harder it slipped out of her hand and flew toward him. He saw it was pointed right at him but was too late as it hit his heart killing him instantly. She knelt by Miroku tears streaming down her face "Miroku!" she screamed "Please be ok!"**

** She laid his head in her lap. "Sango?" Miroku whispered. **

** "Don't leave me Miroku! Please don't leave!" She sobbed**

** "I'll be with you eventually Sango." He whispered as he closed his eyes forever.**

***End Dream***

**Sango POV**

I woke with a start. My face was wet from tears and someone was rubbing small circles on my back. "Sango?" they whispered to me "wake up"

I opened my eyes slowly. Then I realized that someone's arm was around me. "Huh?" I asked in a whisper confused and groggy from my dream.

"Sango, are you awake?" they whispered in my ear.

I slipped out of their embrace and turned to see who it was. "Miroku!?" I gasped. I then threw myself at him and hugged him tightly. I could feel that he hesitated, but eventually wrapped his arms around me. As he did I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Stop crying Sango, please" he begged me "tell me what's wrong"

"I couldn't even begin to explain what happened and I was sobbing so hard I couldn't form a scentence anyway. Instead I just choked out three words "Never leave me!"

He pulled away from me and looked at me like I was crazy. "What?!" he exclaimed "Leave you? Sango, I could never leave you!"

"Promise?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I promise Sango" he said to me as he wiped away my tears. "Now, please tell me what's wrong."

"I had a dream" I started, I felt more tears forming in my big brown eyes. "I couldn't find you or Kohaku and I was running through the forest. I heard you call my name and I ran to you. You were tied to a tree" I had tears running down my face silently. "I untied you but Kohaku was there and didn't remember you. He hurt you and I grabbed his _kusarikama _but he pulled harder." I was openly sobbing now my body shaking. "He pulled more and it slipped out of my hand and hit him in his chest. He died instantly and I ran to you. But you were hurt too bad. You died as I was holding you!" I sobbed breaking down.

"Oh Sango" he whispered to me wrapping his arms around me as I leaned back against him. "I would never let that happen. NEVER."

"Thank you" I whispered as I fell asleep once again.

**Miroku POV**

When Sango told me about her dream I was scared half to death. She seemed like she was in shock. I was scared for her. She seemed so fragile and traumatized. She was nothing like the Sango I know and that scared me.

I  
wrapped my arms around her when she leaned back on me. I never wanted to let go. I was really scared for her sake. She wasn't acting anything like herself. I was scared that her mind would give out at any moment. I was scared cause I didn't think she could deal with much more. "Oh Sango" I whispered not even realizing what I was saying till I said it, "I would never let that happen. NEVER"

"Thank you" she whispered back drowsily as she fell back to sleep against my chest.

As soon as I was sure she was sound asleep I laid back on the mat and fell asleep with her in my arms, the only place I ever wanted her.

**Authors Note**

**The only reason he isn't being lecherous is because he was scared. And because I was making her so traumatized that I couldn't do that to her. Im sorry she was so un sango like but I just really wanted a cute moment and I figured if he was scared he wouldn't be lecherous. And the only way he would be scared was if he thought she was dead or if she was traumatized.**

**On a different note. What do you think will happen? Was it really just a dream or will it actually happen? And NO she is NOT phsychic! I knew that would be you're next question. Well before I get too excited and give anything away…. I'm bad at secrets.**

******i get to be a speaking tree in the Wizard of Oz which is really fun. But it takes up a ton of time and i also have hard classes as a sophmore so yeah... I was lucky to get this update up so... don't be mad if i don't update quickly. So until i can update again...**

**Read and review! Until next time TOODLES! Sorry sharpay mode. Bye!**


	8. Rin and Sesshomaru Belong Together?

**Hi everyone! Its Enchanted 2015 with a new chapter of Perfectly Good Heart! Since I have a soar throat and am on Voice Rest meaning I cant talk or sing I decided to write a new chapter for you. So here is chapter 8 of Perfectly Good Heart. And for all you Sess/rin fans, here is your sess/rin chappie.**

**And incase any of you were wondering, the reason im on Voice Rest is because my school has a Broadway Night on June 5th and I'm singing a solo in it and I can't afford to lose my voice now because on Thursday is the dress reheasel and if I lose it and try to sing on Thursday then I might not get it back in time for Broadway Night.**

**So I'm going to stop talking now so you can read.**

Chapter 8

Rin and Sesshomaru belong together?

**Rin POV**

Sesshomaru was out getting firewood for our fire that night and I was standing at a small mirror I carried with me. My hair was long, and wavy from the braid it had been in. I took the hairbrush Sesshomaru had given me and brushed my hair so I could put it up like Kagome had showed me. As I pulled it over my shoulder I saw the Purple Circle with the Crescent Moon that was just like Sesshomaru's. It was the mating mark for Sesshomaru, I could only look at it when he wasn't there, because he didn't think I knew. But it is on my neck, I mean how could I not know? Anyway, tonight I planned on telling him I knew and that I was happy we were mated. As I thought this I traced the crescent moon and smiled, finally, I belonged to Sesshomaru. That was all I had ever wanted.

As I brushed my hair some more I started humming the song Kagome had written. ** "You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, she's going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humor like, I do."** I sang completely in my own world. Pretty soon I was dancing around making motions with my hands and singing into my brush like it was, what had kagome called it? OH yeah, a Mic- row- phone, whatever that was.

"**I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do.**

**She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts, She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find, That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along, so why can't you see? You, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be, Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself, 'Hey, isn't this easy?'**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down, You say you're fine, I know you better than that 'Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that t?'**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry, And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back doorAll this time, how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me You belong with me Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me?"** I turned around still dancing, and dropped the brush staring at the mouth of the cave where Sesshomaru stood staring at me. No not at me, I realized, at the mating mark which was still plain as daylight, and uncovered on my neck.

"**You belong with me"** I finished and stepped toward Sesshomaru who was still frozen.

"Rin" he whispered, still staring.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked taking another step closer to him.

He looked at me as if to say 'Really?'. Instead he said, "You knew?"

"Yes. Sesshomaru, I knew. I saw it the morning after we first kissed. The morning after you mated with me." I said it wishing for him to understand with my eyes 'I don't care. I LOVE you' I tried to tell him. But he didn't care and looked away. I decided to say it aloud. "Sesshomaru," I started walking the rest of the way to him and hugging him. "I don't care that we're mated, or actually I do care but I'm happy. I wanted to be mated with you. I LOVE YOU!"

"You have no choice" he whispered refusing to listen to what I was telling him.

I sighed, but I knew now what I could do. Kagome told me how because she was a priestess she could communicate with Inuyasha through the sacred tree. I was hoping it would be the same for Sesshomaru and I, but instead of using the tree we could use the mating mark. I sat pulling him down with me and then I sat on his lap hugging him tightly. He hugged me back and I went through every memory of him I had. I didn't leave any out. And eventually we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Really Sorry about the short chapter but I really wanted to get one up for you guys and I don't have much time. Right now im waiting for my brother to get glue dots for a history project due tomorrow and so I decided to type this up for you. So HAPPY BELATED MEMORIAL DAY! And if anyone reading this has any family in the military then tell them I said 'thank you'.**

**And tell me, what do you think our favorite Sesshy is going to say to all of Rin's memories of him? Do you think she has any really bad one's?**

**And because my brother will be back very soon. Bye!**

**OH and please read and review! **


End file.
